


About Snow

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth tells her son about snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 361

"Tell me about snow, again, Mummy," little Liam Turner begged.

Elizabeth drew her son close. "Where I grew up," she said, "we had snow every winter. When it first falls, it's pure white, whiter than any beach you've seen. It comes down in flakes, and you can catch them on your hands or your tongue, but they melt away.

"Do you want to know the best part?" she asked. "You could play in the snow. Make snowballs and throw them at each other. Or you could fall on your back and wave your arms and legs to make snow angels."


End file.
